Queen of Queens
by Nightmare Nightingale
Summary: Amelia Queen lost practically everything the day her twin brother and father died. But she managed to move on. Now, five years later, her brother is back, and Amelia is thrown into the world of chaos. Will she succumb to the pressure, or will she reign over it?
1. I never knew what it was to be alone

Hi y'all! So, yeah, this is the first major fanfiction story that I'm posting on this site, and I"m really nervous about this, but I'm also excited, cause I kind of really love this story. This is also the first story that I've gotten really into writing, and while I normally give up writing these, I'm really hopeful that I'll see this one to the end.

Anyways, I don't own anything or anyone, except for my lovely OC, Miss Amelia Queen. If you are wondering, I basically picture Amber Heard as Amelia.

With that, I hope you enjoy the story, and please don't forget to review afterwards.

* * *

_I never knew what it was to be alone, no  
'Cause you were always there for me  
You were always home waiting  
But now I come home and I miss your face  
So smiling down on me  
I close my eyes to see  
__**\- In Loving Memory, Alter Bridge**_

**Chapter One**

She couldn't believe it.

Her brother and father were _dead_. Lost at sea.

She would never see them again.

She would never feel her father's warm embrace when she needed a hug, or her brother's soft punch when the two joked around.

They were _gone_.

She felt sick to her stomach. She didn't know if she could go on living her life. After all, she had spent the entirety of it being linked to her twin brother. Even when she was alone, somehow, his presence was always there, like they somehow were linked by some unseen bond.

But now, that bond was broken.

Now, she was just Amelia Harriet Queen, daughter of the late Robert Queen.

Amelia sat quietly as she listened to coast guards talk about how they found the debris from the Queen's Gambit, but not a single person at sea. Her mother cried into her shoulder, and her twelve-year-old sister, Thea, looked like she still didn't completely understand what was going on.

Amelia had to be strong. That's what she was - the strong one. She never cried, never showed much emotion, really. She was built like a rock, and that's what she needed to be now.

**~ Queen of Queens ~**

It had been three weeks since Robert and Oliver Queen went missing. Amelia couldn't believe it, but her mother had decided that enough was enough, and legally declared both of them dead.

It was a joint funeral, and it seemed that hundreds of people were there. Of course, except the two that really mattered most.

Amelia stood there, with her little sister and mother to her right, graciously taking the hollow apologies that people were giving them.

"Hey Mel," a familiar voice said, snapping Amelia out of her thoughts, "How are you holding up?"

A small smile appeared on her face.

"Hi Tommy," she replied, "I'm doing as well as I can, I guess."

Tommy Merlyn had been Oliver's best friend since grade school. At the start, Amelia honestly thought that Tommy was sick with cooties, and for all of elementary school, she refused to be friends with him. Though, as the years went by, the two grew close, and now Amelia couldn't imagine what she would do without him in her life.

Especially now that Oliver was gone.

"Are you sure?"

It was a simple question - one that Amelia could answer with a simple lie. But for some reason, the word wouldn't leave her mouth.

Was she sure that she was fine? No, she wasn't. She was a down right mess, but couldn't grief properly because her mother and little sister needed her to be strong. She had to be strong at school, at home, and whenever the paparazzi were around. This basically meant she had to put on her façade _all the time_.

"Yeah," she finally said, "I'm fine."

Tommy looked at for a moment, before shrugging.

"Okay, well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

She so desperately wanted someone to talk to. She wanted someone to be the strong shoulder for her that she had been for so many others. But, Amelia was a Queen, and Queens were strong people. They didn't need any help, no matter how different they felt about the situation.

"Thanks," she replied.

Tommy opened his mouth to say more, but just then, his father walked up to them. The older Merlyn gave his condolences to the family rather quickly, and then pulled Tommy away. Tommy said a short goodbye, and then followed his father, leaving Amelia once again alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Again, don't forget to review, and if you like the story so far, _please_ add it to your favorites and story alert.

Kay, bye!


	2. hold onto a time when nothing mattered

Alright, so, as promised, here is the second chapter.

Just so you all know, I am looking for a beta reader for this story. I feel like i have a pretty good grasp on the characters, however, it's the technical stuff (like grammar, spelling, and what not) that I have trouble with. So, if you're willing to help, send me a PM, and we can talk.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge I'm hanging by a thread  
I want to start this over again  
So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't waste the things that I've done  
_**\- Untitled, Simple Plan**

**Chapter Two**

It had been five years since her brother and father died. Five years, and not a day went by that she didn't think of them. _Especially_ her brother.

She usually got depressed this time of year, but this particular year, it seemed to hit worse than usual. Her friends and family were scared that she was going to do something drastic, and so she spent most of her time at Tommy's with him, so he could keep an eye on her, and make sure she didn't do anything particularly stupid.

"Come on Mel, " Tommy said to her one particular afternoon, "Let's go see a movie."

Amelia, who was curled up on his couch, just shook her head, her dirty blonde hair falling in her face. Despite the fact that the apartment was actually fairly warm, she was wrapped up in one of his thick blankets, snuggled in tight.

He sat down next to her, and gently pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Mellie, you know you can't just stay cooped up like this," he said, looking straight into her eyes, "You know if Oliver was here, he wouldn't want this."

If Olive was here, Amelia thought, then I wouldn't be so depressed. But, she naturally kept her thoughts to herself, instead turning her head, so Tommy couldn't look in her eyes.

"Mel, " Tommy said, taking her hands in his, "Please. I'm worried about you - you aren't eating, you aren't exercising. You aren't doing _anything_, except sitting here and staring at the window. This isn't healthy. "

Amelia looked at Tommy, and opened her mouth to say something, but before the words could escape her mouth, she heard the familiar ring of her cellphone. She quickly grabbed it from the coffee table and frowned when she noticed who it was from - her mother.

"Mother," she said, answering the phone.

" Oh Amelia, " her mother said, sounding happier than she ever had since her husband's and son's death, "Amelia, this is _fantastic_! "

"_What_, Mother?" the older Queen daughter asked, a slight annoyance in her tone.

"It's Oliver, Oliver," her mother said, letting out a loud sob, "they've found him. He's _alive_!"

Her mother had continued talking, but Amelia hadn't been able to hear what was being said. Her phone fell from her grasp the second the world 'alive' escaped her mother's lips.

Amelia hadn't even noticed that there were tears coming from her eyes until she tasted the salty drops on her lips.

"Oh god, Amelia, what's wrong?" Tommy asked, pulling her chin towards him. She stared right into his eyes, and swallowed, trying to get rid of the big lump in her throat. It took her a few moments to answer.

"It's Oliver, " she finally managed to say, in a whisper so soft that Tommy could barely hear it, "They've found him."

"Oh god, they found his _body_?" Tommy asked.

"No," she replied, "No, they found _him_. He's … he's alive… Tommy, he's _alive…_"

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Tommy wrapped his arms around Amelia's shoulders, and pulled her into his chest. The tears started heavily falling from Amelia's eyes, and they just wouldn't stop, no matter how hard Amelia willed them not to. Tommy just held her tightly, letting her cry into his chest as he rubbed small circles on her back.

But, despite the tears, Amelia wasn't necessarily sad. They weren't happy tears, either, though. They were more like tears of relief. Tears for the fact that her brother was finally coming home.

**~ Queen of Queens ~**

Amelia looked at the clock in her room, and smiled.

They were due any second, now.

Amelia got up from her vanity table, and straitened her blouse. She wanted everything to perfect for her when brother got home. It had been a week since he had gotten back to America - he had been in the hospital due to extreme trauma to his body. Their mother had told her that the doctors had looked over him, and despite the fact that twenty percent of his body was covered in scar tissue, and he had twelve fractions that hadn't healed properly, he was fit enough to come home.

Amelia went to go check on his room, and of course everything was in tip-top condition. She quickly ducked back into her room, grabbing her camera (she hardly went anywhere without it), and then headed towards the foyer, fixing the decorations that littered the hallways when she noticed they were slightly out of place. She quickly stopped what she was doing when she heard the front door open and voices coming from it.

"Your room is just the way you left it," she heard her mother say, "I didn't have the heart to change it after you…"

Amelia let her mother's words sink in for a moment as she reached the top of the stairs. She didn't let her presence be known quite yet, not quite knowing what she was going to say to him when they did talk.

"Hello Oliver," Walter said from the other side of the room, "It's damn good to see you. "

Suddenly, Amelia realized that Oliver doesn't know that their mother remarried, and that Walter is now their step-father. Amelia highly doubted that Oliver knew much about Walter, considering he didn't come around much until after the funeral. He was their father's work friend, and the Queen siblings knew that their father hardly ever brought his work home with him.

"You remember Walter, don't you Oliver? " Their mother asked, "A friend of your father's from work?"

Amelia bit back a giggle as her brother nodded absent-mindedly. He noticed something under the stairs - Amelia quickly realized that it must be the head housekeeper, Raisa.

"It's good to see you again, Raisa, " Oliver said.

" Mister Tommy called. He would like to join you for dinner," Raisa said.

"Wonderful," Amelia's mother said.

Amelia took a few steps towards the railing, looking down so she could get a good look at her brother. But, the stairs creaked, and the young blonde froze for a moment, before her brother appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Amelia just stood there for a moment, taking in everything that was her brother. He looked so different, yet it also seemed that nothing had changed. A large smile appeared on her face, and she barreled down the stairs.

"Oliver," she said, engulfing him in a huge hug. Olivier seemed taken aback for a moment, but he quickly returned the hug.

"God, Ollie, I missed you," she whispered into her ear, "I missed you so, so much."

"You were with me the whole time," he whispered back.

A single tear fell from Amelia's face. But she wasn't sad. For the first time since Oliver's disappearance, she was truly happy.

* * *

Don't forget to review!

Until next time, my friends!


	3. couldn't keep myself from makin promises

_I couldn't keep myself from making promises  
I'm of two hearts and up all night  
I couldn't keep myself from making promises  
I'm gonna get it right this time  
_**\- Making Promises, Indigo Girls**

**Chapter Three**

A small frown appeared on Amelia's face as she looked down at her lap. She was trying to get work done - despite the fact that she could do just about nothing, and still live a pretty lavishing lifestyle, Amelia liked to keep busy. She spent most of her time as a photo journalist, but whenever her mother and stepfather were planning a Queen Consolidated press release or work party, they put it in the hands of Amelia. She had always had a knack for planning things, and yeah, it did usually keep her busy for the most part. Now, Queen Consolidated was planning on opening a new building for the science division, naming it in honor of her late father, and so that was what she was working on.

Or at least, that's what she was trying to work on, if it hadn't been for her cat, Munch, sitting on her laptop's keyboard. She had adopted the cat about four and a half years ago, with Tommy's persistence. He figured that if she had another thing to take care of, she'd be able to take better care of herself. She had hoped that her mother was squash the idea, but when Moira agreed with Tommy that it might be good for the elder Queen daughter to have some sort of responsibility outside of herself, Amelia had no choice but to go with Tommy to the local animal shelter. And the second she saw the Gray Russian cat, Amelia knew he had to be hers.

Although she was frustrated with the cat, she couldn't help but smile when he reached up to play with her hair. She had been wearing it down for the afternoon, not knowing what exactly she wanted to do with it for when Tommy came around.

Tommy.

She knew that now, with Oliver back, things were going to be different. The two had been having a hidden relationship for almost two years, but they had been planning on telling people soon. Of course, now that was going to be harder. They both cared for Oliver too much, and they knew he would jump to conclusions about their relationship. She just hoped she could catch him before he talked to Oliver or the others.

Being so distracted by the thought of Tommy, Amelia hadn't exactly been watching her cat as he reached up for her hair, but ending up getting the cord to her earbuds stuck in his paw.

"Ow, Munch," Amelia scolded as he pulled on the cord to put it in his mouth, causing the earbuds to come unplugged from Amelia's laptop and out of her ears. The cat jumped off the bed, and rushed out of the room. Amelia knew she didn't really _need_ her earbuds to continue her work, but she knew she needed a break, so she quickly jumped off of her bed, and made it outside just in time to see Munch make his way through Oliver's opened door.

"Sorry," she said as she opened the door a bit, revealing Oliver sitting at his desk, which now had Munch laying on one side of it, Amelia's earbuds right next to him.

Oliver shook his head, petting the gray cat on the head.

"It's okay," he said, "but since when do we have a _cat_?"

Amelia stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what to say.

"After your ... _disappearance_," Amelia said, not quite sure if that was what she should say, "Tommy and Mom thought it would be a good idea for me to get a cat. I was in a really bad place, so they figured having something else to take care of would help with that."

There was an odd silence between the two. It wasn't bad, but it certainly wasn't the kind of silence that Amelia was used to having with her brother.

"You and Tommy are pretty close now, huh," Oliver finally said. It took every ounce of Amelia's energy to not cringe at the words.

"Well, after Laurel stopped talking to me, I didn't really care to do much," Amelia answered, "Tommy understood that. He helped me get out of that bad place that I had been in."

Amelia saw that confused look on Oliver's face, and knew it was because of Laurel. Laurel and Amelia had been the best of friends before Oliver left. It was the kind of relationship every boy wanted his sister and girlfriend to have. But clearly, he hadn't thought about the secret that the siblings shared, and the aftermath of it.

"When the Queen's Gambit went down, I was the only one that knew about Sara," Amelia said, "I was the only one who knew what you two were doing behind Laurel's back - behind my _best friend's _back. And I couldn't keep the secret any longer. I had to tell them that Sara was dead. Just like Dad. Just like _you_."

She hadn't meant to get emotional, but she could feel the tears swelling in her eyes.

"Laurel and I haven't talked in years. She hates me just as much as she hates you," Amelia continued, "Which is _a lot_, by the way."

Oliver's face went stone cold. Amelia knew that this was hard for him - he _had _been cheating on Laurel with her own little sister. Amelia had wondered if he thought about what he was going to tell Laurel - did he know that Amelia would have the courage to break the promise she made to him, or would she keep quiet, and let the secret die with them? Clearly, if he had thought the later, he didn't really know Amelia at all.

Why...?" Oliver asked.

"Because they deserved to know," Amelia answered, "I don't think I'd be able to deal with not knowing if you were dead or not. they could've gone years without knowing. I knew that there was going to be repercussion, but I also know that the Lance family deserved to know the truth."

Before Oliver could respond to that, Much, who was now sitting up, let out a loud meow.

"Come on, Munch," Amelia said to the cat, "It's time to feed you your lunch."

At the mention of lunch, the cat jumped down from the desk and ran over to the door. He looked over at Oliver for a brief moment, before turning and moving through Amelia's legs to leave the room.

Amelia gave one last look at her brother, though his attention had gone back to the computer screen in front of him. It seemed their conversation was over, at least for the time being. So, she left without saying another word.

**~ Queen of Queens ~**

Later that day, Amelia found herself walking around the grounds of Queen Manor, with her camera. The sun was starting to set, causing the sky to become a sort of orange-pinkish color - it seemed like the perfect time for a photo-op.

She was in the garden, surrounding herself with the roses and other flowers. She was sitting on the same bench that she and her father had been sitting on the last time the two of them had really had a conversation with one another. It had been after one of the family's Sunday mid-morning brunches - Moira had promised Thea a fun day full of shopping, and Oliver went straight back to his room to nurse a huge hangover, so it was just Amelia and her father. Robert suggested that he and Amelia go on a walk.

"Do you know why I like roses so much, Amelia?" Robert asked. Amelia, 22 years old at the time, shook her head no.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because," he answered, "Despite their beauty and grace, they are a dangerous sort of flower."

"Like your mother," he continued after a comfortable silence, "Like _you_."

Amelia looked at her father with a sort of confused look on her face. She knew that she was pretty, but she was more like a stick than a rose, not to mention she hardly had any skills that would qualify her as 'dangerous.'

"Thea's only twelve - she doesn't know who she is yet - and Oliver," Robert paused to give a small chuckle, "Well, he's _Oliver_. But, you Amelia. You're strong. And dangerous, even if you don't know it yet."

"You know, I'm not going to be at this forever," Robert continued, "And I know at some point the company is going to go to you and Oliver, and of course Thea if she wants it, though I doubt she would - My point is, you're going to have to watch your brother's back."

Of course, back then Amelia told herself that she would always have Oliver's back. Now, though, Amelia realized that she hadn't had her brother's back at all. She thought she had when she found about Oliver and Sarah, but didn't saying anything. But, when Oliver told Amelia about his plan to take Sarah on the Queen's Gambit, Amelia knew that something was going to happen. She should've said something - she should've told him to stop - tried to convince him that it was a bad idea, and that nothing was worth it. But, she didn't. Instead, she just let it happen, and ended up getting six people killed, and her brother stranded on deserted island for five years.

"Hey Beautiful," a familiar voice said from behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned around, and found Tommy standing right behind her. He leaned down, planting a small kiss on Amelia's lips - one that she eagerly accepted.

"So, dinner tonight?" Tommy asked, sitting down next to her, "Are we going to tell everyone?"

"No," Amelia said rather suddenly, "No, we can't. Oliver hasn't even been home for day. We keep quiet until he's all situated. Then, we bring it up. But only if we feel that it's safe. I'm not sure my family can quite handle the news yet."

'Right," Tommy replied, "So, we wait."

"We wait."

The two sat in silence for a moment, Amelia's head on Tommy shoulder, and her hand on his knee. She could've sat like this forever, but her phone vibrated in her back pocket. As she took it out, she realized that it was the reminder for dinner that she had set before coming outside.

"You should go up to the house," Amelia said standing up, "I've got one last thing to do before dinner."

Tommy said nothing, but stood up and gave Amelia a soft kiss on the cheek. The two headed off, Tommy in the direction of the house, Amelia in the opposite direction. It didn't take her long to get to the outskirts of Queen Manor.

There, in a clear patch of grass, sat two tombstones. One had the name of Robert Queen, and the other, Oliver Queen. Amelia sat in between the two of them, but she turned towards her father.

"This time, Daddy, I won't break my promise," she said, "This time, I'll make _sure_ I've got Ollie's back..."


	4. Brothers and sisters they hold the key

_Keep it together in the family  
They're a reminder of your history  
Brothers and sisters they hold the key  
To your heart and your soul  
Don't forget that your family is gold  
_**\- Keep it Together, Madonna **

**Chapter Four**

"Okay, what else did you miss?" Tommy asked after taking another bite of Raisa's delicious cooking, "Super bowl winners - Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants, _again_."

"A black president, that's new," he continued with a smirk, "Oh, and Lost? They were all dead."

"I _think_," he added, looking at Amelia, who had been sitting next to him, in between him and her mother. She couldn't help but smirk as she rolled her eyes.

It was common knowledge that one of Amelia's favorite television shows had been Lost. And the series finale had been such a big deal to the blonde, thought it all had seemed a bit to anti-climactic.

Before anything else could be said, Thea spoke up.

"What was it like there?" she asked.

The whole room went silent. Amelia looked up at her brother, who had a sort of amused look on his face.

"Cold," he said, without missing a beat.

Amelia could see Thea squinting her eyes, something she did when she believed that someone was lying to her. Before Thea could say anything else, Amelia spoke up with the first thought that came to her mind.

"Tomorrow," she spat out, "You, Tommy, and I are doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on."

"That sounds like a great idea," Moira said.

"Good," Oliver responded, "Then I was hoping I could swing by the office."

The shocked look on both Moira and Walter's faces didn't surprise Amelia. She knew her brother wasn't the business type of guy, and had never really shown any interest towards the Queen family's company before.

"Well, there's plenty of time for all that," Walter said, "Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere."

Oliver smiled, looking over at Walter and Moira.

Suddenly, Raisa tripped, falling onto Oliver.

"I am so sorry Mister Oliver," Raisa said as she got up. Oliver simply smiled, and replied in Russian.

Amelia just sat there, looking dumbfounded at her brother. Since we did he know any language besides English.

"Dude," Tommy said, voicing Amelia's thoughts, "You speak Russian?"

"I didn't realize that you took Russian in college, Oliver," Walter said.

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter," Oliver retorted.

Amelia couldn't help but be quite happy to see part of the old Oliver. Despite the obvious change in his demeanor, it was nice to know that there was a part of Oliver that Amelia was familiar with, however crude and awful it might be.

Amelia quickly looked over at Moira, who gave the younger Queen a simply glare, before turning to Thea with the same look.

"I didn't say anything," Thea responded.

Again, attention went towards Amelia.

"I didn't either," she responded, throwing her hands up in the air.

"They didn't have to," Oliver said, sounding disappointed.

Moira looked over at her son. She took a small breath in, letting it out slowly.

"Oliver, Walter and I are married," she said, taking Walter's hand, "And I don't want you to think either one of us did anything to disrespect your father."

"We both believed Robert, like you, was a..." Walter paused for a moment, "well, gone."

"It's fine," Oliver said.

And everyone else seemed to believe it. But, as Oliver turned his gaze towards Amelia, and their eyes met for a brief moment, she could tell. He wasn't as fine with it as he wanted people to believe.

He stood up, and looked back at Moira.

"May I be excused," he said with a monotone-like voice.

Moira nodded, and Oliver turned to leave. He patted Tommy on the shoulder as a goodbye, and then walked out of the dining room. Amelia and the others watched as her brother walked away.

"May I be excused as well?" Thea asked, drawing Amelia's attention away from her brother for the moment.

"Yes, yes," Moira answered, "It seems dinner is over. You may all be excused."

Thea quickly bounced up and out of the chair, rushing towards the exit. Amelia and Tommy stood up as well, though they didn't rush out as quickly as Thea had. The two slowly made their way out of the dining room just in time to hear Walter ask Moira what's wrong.

"My boy," Amelia heard her mother respond as she closed the doors, "My baby boy..."

**~ Queen of Queens ~**

A scream echoed throughout the room, causing Amelia to wake.

She rolled over on her side to look at the clock. It read in big bulky numbers '4:13.' She waited for a moment, to see if she could hear another sound but all she could hear was the sound of the rain hitting the ceiling.

Wait.

Amelia sat up. She was sure she could hear someone speaking. It wasn't very loud, but she could hear it, just above the sound of the rain.

She slowly got out of bed, throwing on her robe, before heading out to investigate.

It didn't take long to figure out who it had come from - Oliver's door was opened ever so slightly, and she could hear him muttering something. She poked her head in there, and saw Oliver, asleep but restless, lying on the floor, near the opened window. He was thrashing about, muttering the name Sara over and over again.

"Oliver," Amelia said in hushed tones as she got closer to her brother, "Oliver, please wake up."

Nothing seemed to happen. So, she knelt down, and softly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oliver," she said again, gently shaking him, "Come on, Ollie. Wake up."

His eyes shot open, and he grabbed her arm. He seemed like he was in a trance as he flipped her over, and attempted to chop her neck. Amelia was in such a state of shock, she barely registered Walter barking out Oliver's name. He and Moira must've followed Amelia in, and she just hadn't noticed.

Oliver let go of his sister, suddenly out of his trance, and quickly pushed himself back, towards the window. Moira quickly grabbed at Amelia, holding her in her arms. Amelia's breath went back to normal as Moira rubbed circles on her back, like she used to do when the kids were children.

Amelia realized that Oliver was the one who probably let out the scream that woke her up. She wondered what could've been so terrifying to give her brother nightmares.

"I'm so sorry," Oliver said, "I'm so, so sorry."

"No, it's okay, Oliver," Amelia muttered. She knew it wasn't his fault. Amelia had no idea what he had gone through in the past five years, but it couldn't have been easy.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Moira continued, "You're home."

The others noticed the downright pained look that crossed Oliver's face when those were said. Amelia wanted to reach out, and pull her brother into a hug. She wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay, and that she was going to be here for him, no matter what.

But, her mother's grasp was to strong. So, she stayed in place, wishing there was more she could do. Moira pulled Amelia up, and without another word, the two left Oliver's room with Walter.

"Good night, Mother," Amelia said as she quickly darted into her room, "Good night, Walter."

**~ Queen of Queens ~**

The next morning, Amelia woke to the sound of Wide Awake by Katy Perry. She reached over to her bedside table, trying to find the source of the sound. After a few seconds, she finally managed to grab it. Briefly looking at the phone, she smiled when she saw who was calling.

"Hey," she said, answering the call.

"Morning, Beautiful," Tommy responded. Although Amelia didn't have a mirror nearby, she could easily tell that she was blushing. Tommy always seemed to have a way of turning Amelia into a love sick school girl.

"So," he continued, when Amelia didn't respond, "I was thinking. We need to throw Oliver a welcome home party. I mean, he's been _dead_ for the past five years - he needs to come back to life in style!"

Amelia let out a little chuckle. Of course, leave it to Tommy to have the bright idea to throw a _party_. Still, though, Amelia couldn't argue that her brother did need to start having some fun. He had seemed so different yesterday, Amelia wasn't sure if the Oliver that had come back was actually her _brother_, or some altered clone.

"You know, you're right," Amelia finally said, "Oliver does need to go to a good party."

"Good," Tommy replied, "Glad we're on the same page. I was thinking-"

"Hold on," Amelia said, hearing a faint knock on the door. She moved the phone away from her mouth, and sat up.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened to reveal Oliver.

"Hey," he said, reaching up to mess with his hair, "Do you know where Thea is?"

Amelia looked over at her bedside table. The clock read '8:36.'

"School," Amelia answered, "But, she's got a free period after lunch, so she usually comes home with her friend, Margo."

"Cool," he responded.

"Well," he said, after a beat of silence, "I'll let you get back to that phone call. I'll be down in the kitchen if you need me."

"Awesome," Amelia responded, "Will you let Raisa know I'll be down for breakfast in a few minutes?"

"Sure," he answered, "I'll see ya downstairs."

As soon as the door was closed, and Amelia was sure her brother was far enough away, she brought the phone back up to her ear.

"Okay, well, I have to go," she said, "but you should come by the house a bit later. We can take Oliver to see the town."

"I'll be there around noon," Tommy answered.

"See ya then," Amelia said.

"Bye," Tommy responded.

Amelia hung up the phone, and set it back down on her bedside table. She let out a small content sigh. She looked around for a moment, before getting out of bed and heading into her closet.

It didn't take long for her to change into a black tank-top, a gray cardigan, and dark denim jeans. After that, she made her way downstairs, to the kitchen, where she met Raisa and Oliver, making breakfast and watching the news.

"Good morning, Miss Amelia," Raisa said with a smile.

"Morning, Raisa," she responded. She sat down next to her brother, who seemed to make no motion to acknowledge that Amelia was there. Of course, what with Laurel's face on the screen, Amelia wasn't surprised in the least.

"You know, she's a lawyer now," Amelia said, "started a non-profit organization with one of her college friends, I think. She helps people in the city who can't help themselves."

"Oh," Oliver said, finally realizing that his sister was sitting right next to him. Amelia reached across his plate, and grabbed the remote. She turned off the television, glancing over at her brother to see if he was okay with it. However, he seemed glad that the television was off.

"So," Amelia said to Oliver, obviously changing the subject to something a little more comfortable for the both of them, "Tommy's planning on coming over at noon, to pick us up for a day on the town."

"Cool," Oliver said, "I'll be ready by then."

"_Please_," Amelia responded.

In the past, Oliver had always had a thing with attendance, and the few times he ever did make it to something, he was _always _late. And that was one thing that Amelia _hated_. She was more like her parents in the fact that timeliness was always something important to her. She had a teacher that once said "if you're fifteen minutes early, then you're on time" and that was something that had always stuck with Amelia.

He made a face of mock hurt, and Amelia couldn't help but stick her tongue out at her brother as she stuffed a huge slice of bacon in her mouth. Raisa had brought Amelia over a huge plate of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon, which just so happened to be one of Amelia's favorite breakfasts; the young blonde was thoroughly enjoying the food.

The rest of the morning was spent simply talking and eating Raisa's delicious food. Oliver asked her questions about what had happened in the past five years, and Amelia tried to answer them the best she could. She wanted to bring up what happened on the island, but everything was feeling so _right_ sitting in the kitchen with Oliver, she didn't want to risk the chance of messing anything up. They were like that for over two hours, until Amelia realized the time.

"Wow," Amelia said as she looked up at the microwave clock, "I can't believe it's already eleven! I promised my boss that I would finish some work for them before noon. I've got to get it done before Tommy gets here."

"Well, thanks for informing me about today's pop culture," Oliver said as he got up and took his dishes to the sink. Amelia sat there for a second, to stunned to say anything. She had never known her brother to do something like take his own dishes to the sink.

"What?" Oliver asked. Amelia smiled and shook her head, her dirty blonde curls bouncing around her face.

"Nothing," she said. Oliver took her plate from in front of her, and also put it in the sink. Sure, Oliver might have changed, but looking at him now, Amelia realized that maybe it wasn't as bad a thing as she thought.


	5. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

I did a little re-writing, so you might want to go re-read some of the story. Nothing major has been changed - Stormrunner74 just gave me an idea, so I'm going with it, and little details have been changed.

**05/03 Edit**; So yeah, I realized that Thea's friend actually had a name, so I've gone through and changed it from Charlotte to Margo.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_**\- How to Save a Life, The Fray**

**Chapter Five**

It was like time was slipping away from Amelia as the day progressed, because although it felt like only minutes, Amelia was reminded of the time when her phone buzzed, signaling that she got a text message.

_I'll be there in five minutes._

It was a text message from Tommy.

But wasn't he supposed to be arriving at noon? Amelia looked at her clock, and was surprised to find that it was actually almost noon. She finished editing the photo she was working on, and then sent it off.

She went over to Oliver's room, and knocked on the door. After hearing no response, she knocked again. Not getting any answer, Amelia slowly opened the door, to find her brother missing from his room. Knowing full well that Oliver had been looking for Thea earlier, she went towards her sister's room.

When the older Queen sister was almost to her sister's room, she ran into Thea's friend, Margo.

"Hey Mel," Margo said with a smile.

"Hey Margo," Amelia responded. Margo quickly walked away, and Amelia made it to her sister's room. She found the door slightly opened, and could hear two voices coming from it. She knew that it was Oliver and Thea, so she patiently listened.

"It's a hosen," she heard Oliver say, "And in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting..."

Amelia jumped when something touched her side, but a smile formed on her lips when she saw that it was Tommy. He brought a finger up to his lips, telling Amelia to be quiet, at least for now.

"I kept it in hopes that it would reconnect me with you."

"A rock," Tommy finally said, letting his and Amelia's presence be known as they entered the room, "Aw, that is sweet."

"You know," Amelia said with a smirk on her face, playing along with Tommy's game, "I want one of those shirts that say my brother was a castaway, and I all got was this crappy shirt."

Thea looked over at Amelia and Tommy and rolled her eyes.

"Don't let these two get you into too much trouble," she said, "You just got back. Take it _slow_."

Thea leaned in a gave Oliver a small kiss on the cheek. She quickly hugged her sister, and patted Tommy on the arm.

"The city awaits!" Tommy said excitedly.

**~ Queen of Queens ~**

The three were sitting in Tommy's in silence as they sped down the road. There was some place in the Glades that Oliver wanted to check out, though neither Tommy nor Amelia really wanted to ask him about it. Tommy was driving, Oliver was sitting shot gun, and Amelia was sitting in the back.

"Your funeral blew," Tommy finally said, quickly glancing at Oliver. A small smile played on Oliver's face.

"Did you get lucky?" The blonde asked his friend. Tommy gave a large, goofy grin as he chuckled.

"Like fish in a barrel," Tommy responded. Amelia stuck her head in between the two boys from the back, feeling fully invested in this conversation her brother and secret boyfriend were having.

"They were so sad," Tommy continued, shaking his head as Oliver let out a small groan, "And _huggy_."

"And I bet you're counting on another target rich environment for Ollie's welcome home bash," Amelia joked. Though, really, it was only something that both Amelia and Tommy got, considering the rest of the world still thought he was single.

"Wait, my what?" Oliver asked.

"You came back from the _dead_," Tommy responded, "This calls for a party."

"You tell me where and when, and _I'll_ take care of the rest," Amelia said, knowing full well that Tommy wasn't really the kind of person who planned things. Tommy was the man with the big ideas, while Amelia was the one who had the attention for details. It was why the two worked so well together.

Oliver smiled at his sister. But, before he could respond, Tommy pulled the car into a small parking lot.

"This city's gone to crap," Tommy muttered, "Your dad sold his factory just in time..."

"Why'd you want to drive to this neighborhood anyway?" he continued.

Amelia saw her brother turn his head, but couldn't see exactly what it was he was looking at.

"No reason," Oliver replied after a moment of silence.

Amelia could tell that there was something off with her brother. Then again, that wasn't that big of a surprise - he had been acting strange ever since he got back from the island. But, being Oliver's twin sister, Amelia knew things. She got feelings from her brother that she was sure no one else could understand.

"So, what'd you miss the most?" Tommy asked, completely oblivious to Oliver's odd behavior, "Steaks at the palm, drinks at the station meaningless _sex_?"

"Laurel," Oliver said absent-mindedly. Amelia rolled her eyes as she leaned back into the seat.

"Everyone is glad that you're alive," Amelia said, "And you want to see the one person who _isn't_?"

Tommy looked back at Amelia and glared at her, though Amelia just shrugged.

"Can ... can you take me to see her?" Oliver asked. Tommy turned his attention back towards his friend.

"Are you sure that's the best idea right now?" He asked.

"I would really like to go see Laurel," Oliver said, giving no real answer to the actual question.

"If that's what you want," Tommy replied.

"But," Amelia mumbled form the back seat, soft enough so her brother wouldn't really hear, "_This_ funeral isn't going to be as nice as the other one."

**~ Queen of Queens ~ **

Amelia shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited for her brother.

"Hey," Tommy said, "There's nothing to worry about."

That was easy for him to say, of course. He didn't know about Sara when it was happening, and he didn't have to tell Laurel about her sister's death. He didn't have to face Laurel after that.

"_Trust_ me, Mel," Tommy continued, though he didn't sound like he believed what he was saying, "It's been five years. Do you really think Laurel will still be that mad?"

Yes. Tommy hadn't been there when Amelia told Laurel and the rest of her family what had happened. He didn't have to see the hurt in Detective Lance's eyes, or the tears that came from Mrs. Lance. Tommy didn't have to see the pain the family went through, and how it tore them all apart.

Amelia glared at her boyfriend, and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Laurel stormed up to them.

"How'd you think this was going to go, Tommy?" She asked, not even acknowledging that Amelia was here. She quickly walked away, and back into her office.

"Yeah, honestly, I thought it was going to be just like that," he said, looking over at Amelia, who just shrugged, as if she knew this is exactly what was going to happen. Amelia wasn't surprised that Laurel was ignoring her, honestly.

"Well, _that_ was eventful," Oliver said as he walked up to Tommy and Amelia.

"Yeah," Amelia said sarcastically, "That went _perfectly_."

Oliver glared at his sister, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Amelia said, grabbing her brother's arm, "Let's get out of here."

The three friends walked the short distance from Laurel's office to the alleyway they left the car.

"Well, now that that's over with," Amelia said with a smile, "Let's go have some _real_ fun."

"How about find some sexy models," Tommy said with a goofy grin, "And eat some sushi off of their bodies. We could-"

Before Tommy could finish that sentence, a car sped into the alleyway, blocking Tommy's car from leaving. Four men in red masks jumped out with guns. One of them quickly aimed the gun at Amelia, and shot at her. She was fully prepared for the bullet to pierce her skin, but instead she felt something poke her in the neck.

Suddenly, she felt light headed. She felt her legs give way, and instantly she fell to the ground. She fought to stay awake, but she won that battle just enough to see Tommy fall to the ground, and hear the echoing of gunshots. Then, everything went dark.

**~ Queen of Queens ~**

The next thing Amelia remembered was waking up in a seemingly old factory. She was lying on her side, and could feel something hard underneath her, like a wooden crate or something. She could hear voices coming from the other side of the room, but she couldn't see much. All she could see was an old brick wall.

"Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?" She heard from behind her. She slowly tried to move to get a better view, but found that her hands were bound together by what felt like zip-ties.

The next thing Amelia heard was buzzing, and a loud grunt. She wasn't sure who it was making those noises, but she hoped that whomever it was, was alright.

"Yes he did," Amelia heard her brother say, telling her that it was in fact her brother who was getting tortured.

"What did he tell you Mister Queen?" The ominous voice said to her brother.

"He told me I'm going to kill you," Oliver answered.

The unknown man laughed.

"You're delusional," he said, "You're zip-cuffed to that chair."

There was a small silent pause, before a soft gasp could be heard.

"Not anymore," Oliver said.

And that was when all hell began.

A fight began, though Amelia wasn't able to follow it completely. The sound of wood cracking, punching being thrown, everything was going way too fast for Amelia, who was still slightly out of it, due to the drug that had knocked her unconscious.

And then there was the echo of the gun shooting.

* * *

I guess I should mention, I have decided that each episode is going to translate into five or six chapters, roughly, and since there are twenty-three episodes in season one, there's a possibility of there being 115 to 138 chapters of this story total (My estimate is 130 chapters). So yeah, just thought I'd update you guys on that, in case you cared about how long this story is going to be.

I also, I just have to say that after watching episodes 313 &amp; 314, I can't wait until I write Amelia into that episode. I kind of have an idea of how I want to write it, so I'm really excited about that (despite the fact that I've got two stories to finish, before I do that one... Still, I'm exited!).


	6. And I was there at the turn

_And you were caught at the turn_  
_caught in the burning glow_  
_And I was there at the turn_  
_Waiting to let you know_  
**\- Burn it Down, Linkin Park**

**Chapter Six**

Amelia shut her eyes tight as the gun shooting echoed throughout the room. It only lasted for about five to ten seconds, but all that was going through Amelia's head during that time was, _Oh God, I am going to die._

Amelia heard footsteps come closer to her, and she hoped that they weren't coming over to finish her off. The footsteps stopped for a few moments, before they quickened, and sounded farther and farther away, until Amelia couldn't hear them anymore.

Slowly she opened her eyes. She tried sitting up, but found herself zip-tied to someone else. She tried to look behind her, but because she was lying down, it was hard for her to look behind her. After a few minutes of just lying there, she heard the person behind her let out a small moan.

"Oliver," the voice mumbled. She knew that voice. It was Tommy!

"Tommy!" Amelia exclaimed.

Another small moan came from Tommy, and instantly, Amelia relaxed. She felt a tug on her arms, and instantly, she realized that Tommy and she were zip-tied together.

"Tommy, stop _struggling_," Amelia warned, moving around herself a bit so the restraints weren't so painful against her skin.

"Where are we?" Tommy asked, sounding more alert than before, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Amelia answered, "I'm really not sure."

"Hey, can you try and sit up?" Amelia asked. Tommy began pulling himself up without saying anything, and Amelia began trying to sit up, too. It didn't take long for the two of them to finally sit up.

"Tommy, what do you see?" Amelia asked, realizing that she was still facing the same damn wall.

"I think... I think we're in a warehouse," He answered. Amelia could hear a small, deep intake from Tommy.

"Mel, there are bodies," he continued, "And ... And they don't seem like they're breathing..."

Before Amelia could say anything, footsteps were heard coming from the hallway. Amelia pushed her back against Tommy's, preparing for the worst. She could feel Tommy pull her hand into his.

"Oh, Thank God," Amelia heard a familiar voice say. Instantly, Tommy grip relaxed. It was Oliver. She felt someone tugging at the zip-ties around her arm; she hadn't realized how tight they really were until they were cut free. Instinctively, she rubbed her wrists where the zip-ties had chafed.

"Damn" Tommy said, "It took you long enough, man."

"Yeah," Amelia muttered, as she turned around, rubbing her wrists where the zip-ties had chafed.

"What happened?" Tommy asked Oliver. Oliver just shook his head.

"I'm not sure," he said, "I was in the other room, getting tasered. A guy in a green hood came around, and rescued me. It looked he got this room too..."

Amelia couldn't help but wonder what was going through her brother's head right now. She knew the truth - he was in this room when they were hurting him. He fought back. Amelia knew her brother was lying, but looking at him, she saw that there wasn't anything on his face that would give him away. The twins' gaze met for just a brief moment, but before Amelia could say anything, Oliver spoke up.

"We should call the police."

**~ Queen of Queens ~**

A few hours later, the three friends were in Queen Manor, Amelia sitting in between her brother and secret boyfriend on the couch, while Walter &amp; Moira sat on the loveseat across them, Thea sitting in one chair, while Detective Lance was sitting in the other.

"So that's your story," Detective Lace said as he looked down at the sketch, "A guy in a green hood flew in and single handed took out _four _armed kidnappers?"

Amelia had to use all her willpower not to speak up. When the two of them and Tommy were waiting for police to come and process the crime scene, Oliver had told them a story about he was in a different room, but before much could happen, a strange hooded man had come crashing through one of the windows, and killed the kidnapper. Afterwards, he must've come into the room that Amelia and Tommy were in and killed those guys before coming back and untying Oliver and leaving. But that wasn't the truth, and Amelia knew that.

Why would Oliver lie? He had saved them - that was something that she never _ever _expected her brother to be able to do. There was something else going on, but Amelia didn't want to push it. She had only had her brother back for a day - she knew asking him all sorts of questions would only make him angry. So, for now, she just kept quiet, keeping a mental note to ask about it,_ some _day.

"I mean, who is he," Detective Lance continued, disbelief quite evident on his face, "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Oliver answered, before Detective Lance could say anything else, "find him, and _you_ can ask."

Detective Lance spent a brief moment in what seemed like a staring contest. Amelia could tell that the detective was trying to figure Oliver out. But, he gave up rather quickly, and his attention went towards Amelia and Tommy.

"What about you two?" Detective Lance asked, "Did _you_ see the hood guy?"

"I saw... just movement," Tommy answered before Amelia could get a word in, "Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it."

"Yeah... I," Amelia paused for a brief moment to gather her thoughts, "I guess I was to confused to see anything really important happen."

"Yeah, okay..." Detective Lance said. He pursed his lips together for a moment, looking at Moira and Walter, before speaking again.

"It's funny; one day back, and already, somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular."

"Were you able to identify the men?" Moira asked, clearly uncomfortable with the way the conversation had turned.

Amelia looked from her mother to over at her brother. He just sat there, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Scrubbed identities. Untraceable weapons," Detective Lance's partner said from the window, "These were pros."

"Yeah," Detective Lance added, "well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your kids back. Or, a Queen's ransom, as it were."

Detective Lance looked away from Moira and Walter and down at his hands for moment as he chuckled.

"After all," he said, his gaze moving towards Oliver, "a parent would do anything to keep their child safe."

Amelia could feel the animosity coming from Detective Lance. Not that she could honestly blame him - Oliver had, after all, convinced Detective Lance's younger daughter to go on a trip that ended up killing her. But even so, did that really justify the way that he was handling this?

"I... don't find your tone appropriate, Detective," Moira said, clearly upset.

"If Oliver and Amelia think of anything else, they'll be in touch," Walter added, fixing his suit jacket as he stood up. Amelia could tell that Walter was getting agitated, and standing up like that was something that he did only when he wanted something to end.

"Thank-you gentlemen for coming," Walter continued, _really _ending the conversation.

Detective Lance stood up, slowly putting the picture of the hooded guy in his briefcase. He looked over at Walter and Moira for a brief moment, before turning his attention towards Oliver, yet again.

"Your luck never seems to run out," Detective Lance muttered. With that, he headed out of the room with his partner in tow.

**~ Queen of Queens ~**

Two days later, Amelia had still been shaken up about the what had happened. She tried to distract herself from the whole ordeal by working on the coming back party for Oliver. For the most part, it was easy, though she did find one thing a bit odd - Oliver practically gave her free reign of the entire party, _except_ for the location. Oliver said it _had _to be at Starling City Convention Center.

That would've been nearly impossible for someone to get on such short notice, if it weren't for the fact that Amelia was... well, Amelia. Over the years, Amelia had had made it her job to know people in Starling City, and well, she had racked up a bunch of favors from all sorts of people. Including the Events Manager at the convention center.

So, within a few hours, Amelia had booked the space, gotten the entertainment, and made a deal with one of the best clubs in Starling, so they would provide the alcohol. She also managed to hire a security team, to not only make that there wouldn't be any more kidnapping attempts, but also to keep minors, and really any unwanted guests, _out_.

After finishing the party stuff, Amelia decided to check her email. As soon as she opened her email, she noticed a serious looking one from her boss. The title read 'New Story,' she was eager to see what her new assignment would be.

_Amelia,_

_I heard about what happened to you and your brother yesterday. If that hooded guy comes around again, I want you on the story. Keep your camera on you at _all _times._

_Sean Jones_

As she scanned the short letter, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her boss was good at his job, but he was also incredibly blunt, and a bit oblivious to the world around him. Amelia knew she didn't have to reply, but there was a bit of her that wanted to bite back - yes, we're fine, thanks for asking.

Instead, she quickly wrote out a respectable response - 'Dear Sean, I will keep you updated if anything else happens. Amelia.' - and was going to look at more of her emails, before her phone began to rang. She looked over at it, praying that it wasn't the DJ, or something, calling to cancel. Luckily, it was just her best friend, Delaney Souris.

"Hey Laney," Amelia said as she answered the call, "What's up?"

"So, Oliver's party is tonight, and you were going to tell me, _when_?"

Amelia laughed. Leave it to her best friend to hear about the party before it was officially announced.

"I was going to send out a mass email during lunch," Amelia answered, "And I _swear_, you were the first person on the list."

"Oh, I _know_," Laney said, "Because that's the only explanation as to why you didn't tell me before hand."

"Well," Amelia said, "do you want to come over, and help with the rest of the invitation list? I could use some help."

Amelia heard her best friend squeal from the other end of the line.

"I'll be there in five," Laney replied, "I'll see you then!"

Amelia couldn't even get a bye in, before Laney hung up. Amelia didn't have to wait long at all, because, like she had said, five minutes later, the doorbell rang, signifying that someone was here.

Amelia got off of her bed, and headed downstairs with her laptop. Once Amelia got to the living room, she was greeted by a small brunette.

"Okay," the brunette said, "Please tell me that Oliver is still as good looking as ever..."

"Laney, he's my _brother_," Amelia replied, pulling the brunette into a hug.

"So. I think my brother's _gorgeous_," Laney replied.

"Yeah, but he's your _step_-brother," Amelia retorted.

"Eh Pa-tay-toe, Pa-tah-toe," Laney replied.

Soon enough, the two girls were sitting in the living room, coming up with a list of people to invite, and talking about the latest Starling City gossip.

Amelia found it rather nice; sitting with her best friend, talking as if there wasn't a care in the world - it felt like something 'normal,' which certainly wasn't something that she had experienced recently.

The two friends talked for hours it seemed, even after the invites to the party went out. Amelia hadn't even realized how much time had gone by, until the doorbell rang.

_Who could that be?_ Amelia thought, turning her head, hoping to get a look at who it was.

Amelia wasn't surprised when Tommy walked through the doorway to the living room.

"Laney," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Tommy," Laney replied, allowing herself to get pulled into a hug with her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Laney asked.

That was a good question. What _was_ he doing here?

"I told Amelia that I would help with the party," he answered, "and so here I am."

"Oh, we've got it all under control," Laney said, waving her hands, "So you don't have to worry your pretty little head."

Amelia smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Until the heavy lifting," the young blonde added.

"Speaking of witch," she continued, looking down at her watch, "we should go - the convention center is expecting us soon."

"I'll drive," Tommy said.


	7. Author's Note

I know you all were probably really excited about the update, thinking that I have _finally_ posted a new chapter, but sadly, that's not what this is.

Okay, so, I have to make a couple of apologizes. The first one being that I am so very sorry for not having updated in a while. I mean, I know that I said that it would be very infrequent, but to be quite honest, I haven't looked at this story in a while. But, I've started re-watching Arrow, from start to finish, and it has totally inspired me to keep going!

The second thing that I need to apologize for is that, somehow in all my editing and what not, I managed to completely delete chapter seven. Like, totally, completely, can't find it anywhere, deleted. So, I'm going to have to rewrite it. So, I'm going to work on rewriting it, and delete chapter 8 as well. But, hopefully, the next time I update, I will have chapter 7 done, chapter 8 reposted, and maybe even a chapter 9, so you get three chapters for the price of one!

I hope you all can forgive me. Again, I'm _really_ sorry.


End file.
